It is known that mobile terminals as handheld computers, represent by tablet terminals, includes a touch panel display mounted on a flat panel shaped body surface. In other words, the tablet terminals have a rectangular flat panel shape. Most of the surface of such tablet terminal is occupied by a display and input device. As the display and input device, the tablet terminal includes a touch panel display which is capable of displaying images and allows touch input. In order to use the tablet terminal as a mobile device, a battery is used as a drive source. Therefore, the tablet terminal includes a battery pack incorporated therein.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-76887 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-13843 are examples of the related art.
Tablet terminals including a rectangular planar shape as a whole may be used either in a horizontally oriented position or a vertically oriented position. The tablet terminals allow users to hold in one hand or to support with one arm and operate with the other hand.
When a user carries such tablet terminal or operates the tablet terminal while holding it with the arm, the user holds part of the tablet terminal with the hand. The tablet terminals have a simple rectangular flat panel shape in many cases, and users are allowed to hold any part of the tablet terminals. When a user holds a peripheral portion of the tablet terminal, for example, if the portion that the user holds is angular and includes a shape difficult to be held, the user may have an impression that the tablet terminal is not user-friendly. In addition, depending on the relationship between the holding portion and the position of center of gravity of the tablet terminal, the force to hold the tablet terminal may be larger than expected.